


[Podfic of] the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here

by Flowerparrish



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Linus and Arthur and the children have a day at their beach.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481937) by [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89). 



**Audio Length:** 00:05:42

**Listen & Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T8ovoF5KkCOr-d0UHqVakTFe4k6BFXUN/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
